


Tug of War

by Kalloway



Category: War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ayaka gives in to temptation, but...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Tug of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Ayaka bit at her lower lip, fighting the temptation that welled-up inside her. Surely, she'd get scolded, but... 

It was right there and surely, it would not be the first time someone had gone for it. 

Neither Ramada nor Lilyth were watching, which made it the perfect time. 

Bounding forward, almost there, Prince Mont suddenly turned toward her and his perfectly braided tail of hair was out of reach for tugging. 

"Ayaka?" he questioned, obviously surprised that she was so close. 

"Ah, yes, milord..." 

Quickly, she knew she had only one option to save herself. 

"Would you like some candies?"


End file.
